


Ficlet Friday Ask: Harlin Parents

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parents AU, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlin, they adopted Eggsy and Roxy as their children in kingsman. No one talks smack/snidely about them (roxy only good for honeypot, eggsy canon fodder, etc) with out the daddies there to both defend the two and show roxy&eggsy how to do it themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Harlin Parents

Harry strolled down the halls of the Kingsman HQ, two mugs of tea in his hands. He strolled with perfect poise, as always, and greeted everyone with a nod of his head and a smile. He strolled right into Merlin’s command centre, not surprised to find Merlin hunched over and staring at the screens as they flickered from event to event.

Sports. Missions. Current Events.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to the top of Merlin’s bald head, smiling at the grunt he received in response. “Good morning.”

“Mmm…” Merlin held his hand out for his mug, which Harry slipped into his palm with a soft chuckle. “Morning?”

“Yes. Don’t tell me you’ve been here all night?”

Merlin shrugged, blinking and leaning back as he took a sip from the mug. He closed his eyes, savouring the perfectness. Of course Harry knew how to make the perfect cup of tea. He practically moaned.

Harry hissed softly through his teeth, “Keep making that face and I’m not going to let you get any sleep tonight either…”

“You promise?”

Harry smirked behind his mug as he sipped his tea and looked at the screens. Merlin was monitoring Eggsy and Roxy, of course, as well as a handful of other agents. Harry’s eyes stalled on Eggsy’s feed, however. The young man was speaking with other agents. 

Or rather, another agent was bothering Eggsy.

_“Made it back did you? Shame…I was rather getting used to not seeing so much urchin trash about.”_

_“Oh yeah? Looks like they missed taking you out then.”  
_

The punch snapped the feed to the side, showing Roxy’s started face. Eggsy span to retaliate.  _“No! Eggsy don’t!”_ But he was met with the cocky agent and his group, Eggsy was a fine fighter, but even he could see the futility in that.

Harry’s fist curled, mimicking Eggsy’s as the young man glared at it. Clearly upset as he turned away Roxy on his heels.

_“That’s right, listen to your little mistress, mongrel.”_

Harry was partway to the door before Merlin even noticed he’d moved. “Harry Hart–”

“No, Merlin, no. They can’t speak to  _our_ children like that. I’m going to make them eat those words…” Harry’s temper was so rarely flared, Merlin always loved the wild look he got in his eyes when he was out for blood.

“Wait.” Merlin’s soft plea stilled Harry at the door. He eased out of his seat and walked over to Harry, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and squeezing his hand…before opening the door and slipping out. 

“I’m coming with you.”

Harry grinned as he followed Merlin out of the room, leaving their forgotten mugs at the command terminal. “Call the kids, we’ll make it a family outing.”

 


End file.
